1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to room temperature-curable organopolysiloxane compositions.
2. Background Information
Numerous organopolysiloxane compositions which cure at room temperature have been proposed up to this time. Among those compositions which cure by means of a condensation reaction, alcohol-releasing types which cure with the generation of alcohol, acetic acid-releasing types which cure with the generation of acetic acid, ketone-releasing types which cure with the generating of ketone, and oxime-releasing types which cure with the generation of oxime have reached the level of commercial production. In many cases, a curing-reaction catalyst is added to these compositions, and, for example, alkyl titanates and organotin carboxylates are known as catalysts.
A problem associated with these prior catalysts is that a special adhesion promoter must be added when it is desired that the curable composition containing such a catalyst bond to the substrate in contact with it during curing. Also, the problem of slow curing arises in the case of catalysts such as alkyl titanates.
German Auslegeshrift No. 26 53 499, Aug. 30, 1979, relates to compositions which cure when exposed to moisture which comprise a diorganopolysiloxane having reactive terminal groups, a silicon compound having at least one nitrogen atom and at least three hydrolyzable groups per molecule, and at least one phosphoric acid ester.
German Offlegungsschrift No. 29 35 616, Mar. 13, 1980, relates to a process for curing an organoalkoxysilane compound characterized in that as catalyst at least one compound of the group consisting of a phosphite of the formula (RO).sub.n P(OH).sub.3 -.sub.n and a phosphate of the formula ##STR1## is used, wherein R represents an alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms and/or an aromatic group, and n represents a whole number of 1 or 2.
Accordingly, the present inventor examined various compositions in order to resolve these problems, and this invention was developed as a result.